


Deathclaw Rape

by RD87



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, belly bulge, glowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87





	Deathclaw Rape

Requested  
Deathclaw Rape

(My first fanfiction with a female main character, it’ll be interesting.  
I had no idea how to start this off so I just went with something random.  
I put this in third person perspective so I can explain things that Nora doesn’t know.)

“Nora!” Piper yelled, reaching out to the unconscious woman being dragged away by a glowing Deathclaw. Piper had been caught under debris and was left mostly unharmed, but momentarily trapped. By the time she freed herself, Nora, the lone survivor, had long been gone.

Nora had been looking for an important weapon that had been lost when she was attacked by a glowing Deathclaw. The monster was nowhere near the lone building she was looking in and had somehow tracked her as she searched. When Nora began exiting the building with the weapon in hand, the Deathclaw rampaged and brought the roof of the building down. Piper was caught underneath the broken ceiling, but Nora had to fight the Deathclaw one-on-one with a weapon that had no ammunition.

The lone survivor had easily been knocked out with just a light flick of the tail. The deathclaw showed restraint for a reason she knew not, and began dragging her to a cave distant in the wasteland.

When she came to, she was still being dragged across the dirt. Her head, still bloody and bruised from the hit, ached like nothing else. She looked to her belt, where she still had three stimpacks. Nora debated against using them, but she was too weak to do much else. She saw a cave in the distance and realized that’s where the monster was taking her, for whatever reason. She knew she should have been dead by then, but had no idea why she was allowed to live.

Nora injected a small portion of one of her stimpacks to simply cure the headache she had. When the deathclaw had reached the cave, it dropped Nora to the ground. Her head was healing, but the amount of cuts and bruises she got from the potential miles of dragging against the dirt was going to take more than just a quarter of a stimpak to heal.

“What do you want from me?” Nora said groggily while painfully trying to sit up. She was starting to feel the effects of the radiation surrounding the glowing deathclaw so she popped a few rad-x’s in case the deathclaw planned on keeping her around.

The glowing green deathclaw roared in response and stepped towards Nora, its footsteps causing mild tremors underneath. Nora tried to back a way, but found herself pinned against the wall. “Shit, shit, shit.” She muttered, knowing she was completely defenseless. The green monster’s giant claws suddenly reached out and grabbed Nora by the back of her skull, she groaned as her body was raised by her head then shoved against the deathclaw’s nether regions.

“What the hell?” Nora said while smothered against the creature, believing at first that it was a coincidence that the deathclaw brought her face there. Her eyes were forcibly fixated upon a rather wide slit that she thought was a vagina at first glance. She pounded against the deathclaws scaled legs, trying to claw her way free. She then saw the slit start to part, her eyes opened wide upon realization that the deathclaw was a male and aroused.

Nora had no idea why a deathclaw, the most advanced predator, would would to mate with her. The reason being was almost completely coincidental.  
Almost immediately after Nora had escaped the vault, she began looking for comfort in others after the death of her husband. Strangely enough, she found it in the ghoul, John Hancock. Because ghouls were sterile, John would ejaculate as far deep as he could into her with no consequence, or so he thought.

Humans have weak pheromones, or perhaps none at all, but the highly radioactive semen John Hancock produced affected Nora strangely. After a year of nearly nonstop sex with John, she coincidentally started producing pheromones similar to a deathclaws, but they were too weak to be noticed even by the strongest of noses. Sadly afterwards, Nora and John had a huge fight and broke up.

Nora left and started traveling again with her friend, Piper, for a few weeks. A week before the encounter with the deathclaw, she had a one night fling with Strong, the super mutant, that left her unable to walk for a few days. The sheer amount of semen he injected into her and it being more radioactive than John’s temporarily boosted the scent of the pheromones so that a deathclaw could faintly smell it if they were within a mile of her.

A part of Nora questioned where she drew the line. Her fling with Strong was morally questionable, even for her, but with a deathclaw was out of question. She knew she had to get out of here and soon as possible, but no opportunity itself to her. Nora could only watch in fright as the deathclaw revealed a glowing green cock the size of her forearm.

She was thankful for two things. One being that it smaller in length and width than Strong. The second being that it didn’t smell as bad as Strong’s. The salty odor stung her nose, and it was no use breathing through her mouth for she could taste it in the air as well. Nora tried to back away, but the deathclaw grabbed her by the back of her skull and pulled her head towards the lower penis.

The shape of the deathclaw’s cock was unlike anything she’d ever seen. It had an outer shell to it that made it as hard as steel, and the ribbed shaft lead towards a bulbous knot thicker than her fist. “Don’t do this, please!” She begged, the deathclaw’s slimy cock rubbing against her cheek.

Nora whimpered at the warmth of it. She knew sooner or later, it was going into her mouth and then maybe into her. She tried to resist as long as she could in hopes of Piper or someone else finding her and killing the deathclaw.

The glowing monster tried to cram his cock into Nora’s mouth. It pressed against her shut lips powerfully, but the rock-hard dick was going to break her teeth if she didn’t give up. With her breath held, Nora reluctantly opened her mouth. The deathclaw cock jammed itself in and she tried desperately not to taste it, but the warm slime and rock-hard texture was more than enough to make her gag. The deathclaw pulled Nora’s head back and forth along a few inches of his mighty shaft. The pointy head of his cock repeatedly smacked against the back of her throat. The dick, unable to bend downwards, spurted heaps of green-tinted precum that caused Nora to go into an intense choking fit each time.

It would often come to the point where Nora could not hold her breath as the deathclaw ravaged her mouth. The bitter taste of his radioactive dick made Nora dizzy, although that could have been the asphyxiation. 

Nora was given a few moments to breath when the glowing deathclaw grew bored of her mouth. He tossed Nora to the side of the cave, as if she were mere cut of meat. The sole survivor hit the cave wall, then shouted in pain as the impact bruised her back. After taking a few seconds to breath and rub her pained back, she watched in terror as the giant deathclaw stepped forward, trembling the ground underneath.

The deathclaw grabbed a boulder and bolder and slammed it onto the ground next to Nora. The shards almost cut through her skin as the deathclaw made a table for his new miniature mate. The lizard monster bent and grabbed her waist with his claws, his grip was solid and Nora was too afraid to fight back. “Don’t do this, please.” She pleaded, whimpering as the monster laid her out against the rock and prepared to enter.

The deathclaw laid his dick out against Nora’s labia. It glowed green and the light could be seen shining off onto her skin. The deathclaw began pushing his thinly tipped penis into her. “Oh god...” She muttered, watching helplessly as she was being raped by the lizard. Nora was not prepared to take something so thick, her legs quivered from pain and slight pleasure as it stretched her apart. She eyed the glow inside of her, reaching deeper and deeper. The deathclaw with no remorse, pushed into the cervix and bottomed out against the wall of her uterus. Her lower abdomen bulged from his size, her skin barely masked the glow.

Nora did not want to admit it, but it felt great. She stifled her moans as the deathclaw’s ribbed cock pulled back. It was sliding against just the right spots, and her pussy was sopping wet, which only reduced the already dissipating pain. “Take it out, please.” Nora pleaded, hating the feeling of her body betraying her the most.

Nora cried out as the deathclaw pulled her and his hips back, only to ram it back into her uterus. As they repeated this slow and powerful motion, Nora knew climax was going to be inevitable. Her body grew hotter as the deathclaw brutally fucked her, but she felt sick to her stomach.

There was still the knot that she hadn’t been shoved inside of her yet. It slammed against her orifice but never going in. She didn’t think it was possible for it to fit inside of her, not in a million years. Nora thought it would tear her apart before entering her. She screamed in pain and pleasure as the deathclaw tried anyway.

Nora grew closer to climax after each thrust. It felt like a nuka cola bottle being shoved into her, but regrettably, she loved it anyway. The sole survivor felt the pressure building inside of her, it was going to be any second now that she would cum. 

The deathclaw grunted and picked up pace, grinding his knot into her further. Nora started to worry about the timing of two things and hoped they would keep separate. But her hopes failed and just as the deathclaw roared and forced his thick knot into her vaginal crevices, her climax finally came. She shouted as pure bliss flooded her. Her juices built up inside of her, but could not escape because the growing knot blocked all passage. She felt the steaming hot deathclaw cum gush into her uterus. There was no room for it, but the pressure pushed against her inner walls and it sent her body into a convulsive bliss. Nora hadn’t even noticed that the deathclaw’s grasp on her tightened when he came, and his claws dug into her a skin a little, drawing some blood.

The deathclaw, feeling content while he bred his mate, leaned over to Nora. Her eyes were rolled back as she lived in a consciousness of pure pleasure. She didn’t even care as the deathclaw’s long glowing tongue forced itself into her smiling mouth. Her often twitching body could only feel the flood of deathclaw cum continuously gushing inside of her.

Nora knew not how much time had passed before she could barely function again. Her legs would still twitch uncontrollably at times, but at least she could move. Shocks of pleasure would tingle through her spine as sat up, smacking her lips at the sour taste of deathclaw saliva. Nora saw her stomach glow as a slow and steady flow of green irradiated deathclaw cum dumped into her. She put her hand to her stomach, it was warm to the touch. The deathclaw cocked his head and showed a degree of affection for his new mate.

A few moments passed and the deathclaw’s throbbing cock finally finished breeding her. Her stomach had been slightly rounded out from the sheer amount of radioactive glowing green sperm inside of her. The bulge from the deathclaw’s large penis was made slightly less visible, but still very large. The deathclaw pulled his knotted cock out from within her and Nora’s body shuddered one last time as a flood of her love nectar and the deathclaw’s semen poured out from her vagina, stretched wide.

Nora wanted another round, at a later time perhaps. The deathclaw gently carried her to the side of the cave where her stimpaks were. The deathclaw curled around Nora and drifted to a deep sleep. Nora injected a stimpak into her, healing the wounds gained from the deathclaw’s brutal breeding before falling asleep next to the creature.

However, it was more so fatigued unconsciousness than rest. Nora came to at a later time to the realization that the deathclaw’s fat knot was stuck inside of her anal cavity, pouring copious strands of green cum into her glowing belly. She felt sad that she had slept through the deathclaw’s greatly pleasuring sex, so she swore that she would be awake for the third time while the deathclaw’s knot popped out of her gaping hole.


End file.
